


The first born Dovah

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: Unlikely Hope [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, transformers human
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tayah is the daughter of Optimus and Ratchet. a few hours after she was born she was taken by Shockwave and was put in soundwave's protection. she grew up only knowing the decepticon way. Until one battle on one fateful day during a human summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> The fist chapter will be a memory of her sparkling/youngling hood with Soundwave 
> 
> short first chapter  
>  
> 
> Klik/nanoklik - 1 second
> 
> Breem – 2 minutes 
> 
> Joor – 1 hour
> 
> Orn – 3 days
> 
> Groon – 2 months
> 
> Vorn – 2 years
> 
> Sire- Father 
> 
> Carrier- Mother 
> 
> Abba- Adopted parent

_"Tayah get back here!" Yelled Soundwave as he chased a little silver and red femme seeker around his quarters. It had been a few Vorn since the little femmling was brought to him. Her sire and carrier were unknown, but he thought that the cursed medic of the autobots was one of her parents considering that she had his glare and stubbornness... not that soundwave would know that. “Don’t want to Abba!" her sweet high pitched voice spoke up as she started to climb up one of his bookshelves. Her silver eyes glittered with innocence and mischief, her coloring was unique. Her face was a little sharp with softly slanted eyes, her face a pale blue with a soft streak of red going across her right optic. Her frame was blue and silver with occasional streaks of red here and there. Wave Found his moment and strike and grabbed Tayah off the shelf, she giggled happily as she reached and touched his scarred face. "Love you Abba." she said with a smile her first denta was starting to come in._

_He smiled and walked to his wash racks; “You have to take a bath Tay. No excuses." He looked down at her with soft orange optics. "Awwww.... But Abba" she whined softly with a soft pout. "Don’t pull that pout missy." he jokes as he get a bin and fills it with water. He puts her in it and put a few toys for her in the bin as he gets a few cleaning supplies, he could hear from the other room as he gets a wash cloth and soap. Her giggles were light as she splashed around playing with a makeshift toy Cybertron. She would never know her home, where she was born._

_  
_"Hey Wave!" she yells, as she walks into his quarters. she was almost a mature femme now. Her wings were those of animal and not plane. Her colors brightened her silver optics darkened slightly. Her red streak darkened to a crimson color as her blue darkened to a dark blue. Her wings had a span of 30 feet; she chose a dragon form seeing it would fit her wing design. For weapons she relied on stealth and swords. Her swords were gold plated and sharpened to a point that could slice through metal easily.

“Tayah!!” yelled five small voices from another room. She laughed to herself and knelt down as a herd of symbiotes ambushed her. She fell back onto her back and laughed more “Hey guys, missed me.”  Laserbeak nodded along with ratbat. Ravage purred and licked her, as frenzy and rumble smiled greatly.

“What do you think Tay?” came a voice from the doorway from which her ‘brothers’ came through. Soundwave smiled as she got up and walked to wave ‘zee and rumble were hanging onto her legs as ratbat and ’beak landed on her shoulders. Ravage was held on one of her arms. She hobbled over and hugged wave to which he hugged back.

“I think that they did.” She smiled and pulled back lightly. “They have wanted me since I left haven’t they?” she asked flatly with a smile. Wave just smiled and nodded. “Alright allove ya, let me walks straight for once.” She kept her smiled as she walked over to the berth and sat down so the others can join her. “We missed out big sis” spoke ravage in her arms. “I bet ravage, I missed you guys too.” :we need to talk when they go into recharge: she thought to wave as he was already partially in her mind, she welcomed him in.

A few joor’s later her brothers were asleep her and wave sat in his office. Tayah blocked him out not wanting him to get any hints about what she was going to tell him. “What is it Tay.” His voice laced with worry. “I’m defecting to rouge.” She says as she looks at him in the eyes. Wave’s reaction was not what she expected. He roared and grabbed a data pad and threw it at the closest wall. She flanked and ducked, “wave! Please hear me out…” she spoke as he calmed softly and sat back down watching her. “The reason why I am leaving the cons is that I am not welcomed here anymore. Megatron wants me dead… I have known that for a while now. I have to… I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.” Her silver eyes pleaded. Wave didn’t know what to think. His first creation leaving… fearing for her life. He sighed heavily and held his head. “Take Ravage with you. I don’t want him to know why you are leaving, and you are the closest one he trusts. So please Tayah be safe.” He watched Tayah get up and walk over to him she leaned down and hugged him for a few breem. “I will…” she said softly as she pulled away “where will you be going?” he asked. “There’s a planet near here that has life. I will be there they have woods so I will be protected.” She walked into the berth room and picked up ravage. He was in deep recharge as she had some sedatives on her. She didn’t want rav to wake anytime soon so she injected a small amount into him keeping him asleep. She walked out to the main room to see Wave holding a necklace with a piece of his mask. He closed the distance and put it around her neck. “Come back Tayah.” He softly says as Tayah turns and sprints out of the room, and out of the nemesis.

  **4 groons later**

The sky was amber in color the sun [s](http://decepticontayah.deviantart.com/art/Split-Families-326592159)tarting to set in the east. A silver, red, and blue femme stared out into the distance, lost in her own thoughts. Memories playing over again of soundwave and her family; her silver and blue dragon-like wings were folded loosely against her back as her tail is loosely wrapped around her left leg. The animals of the forest singing their sweet music of the night; a black panther sat at her feet, looking up at her.  
"Tayah?" he asked with a soft voice smooth as honey. His red eyes saddened and worried as Tayah looked down at him.  
"Yes Rav?" She asked her silver colored optics bearing down at him.  
"Will 'wave come back to us?" he asked his voice quivering slightly as he transformed coming up to her hip.  
"I… I don't know…" she trails off as she picked up her younger 'brother'. Ravage wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his slightly scarred face into the crook of her neck. He let out a choked sob, his body lightly shook. Tears came up from his optics, purified energon. They started to trail down his face. "Let it out Rav. Tayah's here for you." She cooed to ravage as she hummed to him and rubbed his back soothingly. It broke her spark to see him cry, both of them missed soundwave and their brothers. She sat down on the grass still rubbing his back; the sky slowly turning to an indigo color as the sun went down over the horizon. "Hush little one, everything will be alright. Primus is watching over us. Tayah is here to hold you through the night." she sang to him as he started to go into recharge. "Everything will be alright, Ravage. I promise."  She promised him in his sleep. She looked up to the stars, she thought when she looked up at them that wave would be looking down at them watching them.


	2. life unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klik/nanoklik - 1 second
> 
> Breem – 2 minutes
> 
> Joor – 1 hour
> 
> Orn – 3 days
> 
> Groon – 2 months
> 
> Vorn – 2 years
> 
> Sire- Father
> 
> Carrier- Mother
> 
> Abba- Adopted parent
> 
> sorry for being sooo late on updateing i feel really bad -_-' forgive me its been a hectic few months

       Tayah sighed as her equine form shivered in the cold weather of midday of early December. Ravage was laying at her front hooves as she watched over him. It has been two months since she had left the Decepticons; two months since she had last saw wave and her adopted family. Her grey and blue metallic body reflected the light of the sun above them; she let her silver eyes wonder downward to her sleeping charge. To humans she looked like a normal mare but if they got closer they would see the lines of scars and transformation seams on her frame. The humans were fun to watch from a distance, they scurried around like little creatures that they are. Her shadow purred softly as it ripped itself away from the tree and formed a small dragon in stature, it was dark as night with golden eyes. “Valcon, what might I do for you?” she asks as she turns her soft expression to the living shadow. “You are musing again ma dearest hunter.” He purred out in his deep baritone voice; his gold eyes not leaving her silver jewels. He moves swiftly and wraps himself around her darkening her coat greatly. “Theses insects are pitiful at best, fodder really.” He rolls his eyes in exasperation “if only we could kill them we would, wouldn’t we?” he nudges the side of her elongated face. Tayah could not deny that statement if she wanted to; as he pulls back to being her shadow he purrs in her mind.

       They are one being; ever since she was born they had been one being. Two Dovah’s in one single frame, making her deadly, fast, dangerous, most of all powerful then the current prime himself.  Valcon or the Evil one as others would say he was the first dovah to have existed; he was Primus’s right hand man in the war against unicron. Only six have existed since that battle; only when the race is in dire need of some extra force and fire power will one be created for that. She was a special case though; born out of two mech’s raised by the enemy she was hardened and cold. She had mastered her powers at the battle of Vos when some autobot seekers attacked her platoon. She roared like nothing cybertron had heard since the time of primus the creator started her race; shaking the ground violently, her silver eyes darkening to almost black. Her armor became sharp and pointed; sharp animalistic wings rose from her back; her clawed fingers sharpened to a point that could easily rip through the metal and into a spark like softened butter.  

      Tayah sighed as she leaned down to nudge her charge awake. Tired amber eyes looked up into her silver ones. "Little one." She said softly to Ravage before continuing "I cannot care for you like this. Let the other's find you and take you back." she said as she watched him fall back asleep hoping that he had heard her. She stepped back and turned swiftly; she galloped off not daring to look back at Ravage. Soft underbrush crushed underneath her hooves, trees passed swiftly. She bounds over rocks and fallen trees in her path. She slows to a walk in a clearing panting softly as her tanks rumble for energon. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon; she heard the distinct sound of jets in the distance. She pinned her ears and sank back into the shadows as three seekers landed. “starscream…” she muttered as the white, blue, and red seeker looked around the clearing; seemingly looking for something specific. thundercracker moved closer to her with out knowing, his mostly blue frame with yellow and white pin striping reflected off the sun; the glare was blinding her as she stepped back into the shadows silently. "hey, think I found something star." said the last seeker, a black frame with purple and white pin striping, Skywarp.  he was a neurotic on a good day; he wasn’t the brightest bulb in the pack but he knew when and where to pull pranks on the other cons. Thundercracker was cunning and dangerous just like his mates. Yes, mates. He, Warp, and Star have been bonded for years under megatron’s nose.

       Tayah sighed silently to herself; she too was a lover to all three of them and didn’t have the bolts to tell them on the Nemesis. She transformed into her bi pedal mode. She was shorter than prime by a head. She had her sires optics and glare but she mostly took after her carrier Optimus.  Actually she almost looked like a female version of him with a few hints of ratchet here and there on her frame. She had to; she had to tell them why she  left so suddenly. She stepped out of the shadows “thunder.” She said softly like any lover would making thundercracker jump in surprise. “tay?” he said before reaching out to her and taking her face in his hand. She closed her eyes softly before she was grabbed in a crushing hold by Skywarp. Star stayed back watching them interact with eachother. She turned to star with lowered optics. “star,” she started to say but he didn’t want to hear it. “it’s been eight months tayah. I don’t want to hear any of your excuses.” He replied coldly shocking his mates before looking at her with very harsh optics.  She flinched back before snarling back at him. “really now? Then let me give you the short version then. Megatron wants my head. I left to save my life and my unborn sparklings life as well. Which by the way is yours.” She half growled out before leaving all the seekers dazed and confused. They didn’t even have time to react as she sunk back into the shadows leaving them. 

      Sleep did not come quick for her, memories of old merges and loving embraces kept running through her mind. she did not realize that tomarrow would bring someing unexpected to the table.


End file.
